


王后要出轨，陛下你看着办吧

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 豹淇恶搞 [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: ooc





	王后要出轨，陛下你看着办吧

**Author's Note:**

> ooc

“亲爱的不怎么亲爱的老公：

由于你最近整天睡在办公地点和书房，你的王后夜夜独守空房，耐不住寂寞，于是决定离家出走找个长得又好看身材还一流（而且活儿好）的男人出轨。

嗯，出轨是一定的，陛下你自己看着办吧。

我是认真的我真的会出轨的你最好来找我哦！

否则我真的要出轨了！

我去美国了！

（住的地址是abc大街lmn酒店）

（没啥意思，就是让你知道一下）

（你最好忙完赶紧休息一天来找我听到没有！）

你最爱的王后淇深”

我拉着行李箱在酒店办理了入住，准备休息一下出门寻找出轨目标。

傍晚，我在房间里匆匆吃完晚饭，换上一身长裙出门散步。

我住的地方临近海边，此时太阳下山，清风吹着还有些凉快。

我在海边摇椅上坐下，摘掉眼镜看着海岸。

天快黑了，大部分在海里游泳的人都上岸准备休息，此时正是欣赏猛男的最佳时机。

我眨着眼睛盯着一个个赤裸上身（还有全身）的成年男子。

这个腹肌没有特查拉的好看，那个皮肤没有特查拉的细腻，还有那个长得比特查拉差太远了……

啧啧啧，这么好的猎艳场合，竟然没有一个能看得上的。

一定是被特查拉影响的，我现在连稍微普通一点儿的男人都看不上了。

终于，就在我准备放弃的时候，最后一个从海里走出来的男人一下子吸引住了我的视线。

这个肌肉线条，这个沾满水珠、甚至还有水滴往下滑的细腻皮肤，这个和特查拉一模一样的脸……？

要不是知道特查拉还在瓦坎达忙国事，我都要怀疑这就是他本人了。

他好像没注意到我盯着他不放的视线，走到我旁边的椅子前，拿起椅背上的黑色背心套在了身上。皮肤上的水没完全擦干，被薄薄的背心吸收，紧贴在身上，隐约露出分明的八块腹肌。

就是他了。

我走上去和他打了招呼。他转过来看了看我，一边拿毛巾擦了擦脸上的水。

“淇深。”

“Chadwick。”（哈哈哈哈哈哈我笑死对不起老查我错了哈哈哈哈哈哈）

今天晚上一切顺利，他和我住在同一家酒店，甚至就在我对面的房间。我们在酒店楼下的酒吧喝了点儿酒，聊了几个小时，后来一起回了房间。

在房间门口，我俩擦枪走火。

他把我按在门上吻了起来，我一只手攥着他的背心，一只手伸进包里找房卡。

“唔……”我举了举房卡。

他一把拿了过去，刷开我背后的房门，一手护着我的腰把我推进了房里，抬脚关上了门。

他把我放在柔软的大床上，跪在我边上，抬起手来脱掉了黑背心。

我这才近距离看清他手臂内侧的一道浅浅的疤痕，连腹部也有一道。

臭男人，光换口音也不知道伪装一下伤疤，垃圾演技。

他压上来的时候我推了推他：“我结婚了。”

他吻着我脖子的动作一顿，抬头看我，没有说话。

我和他对视几秒，抬手拉过他狠狠的吻了起来。他的手也不安分的在我身上四处撩拨，直到我忍无可忍的把他推倒，迈开腿跨坐在他腰上。

“你结婚了。”他被我反压在身下的时候提醒我，但我分明看出他在憋笑。

我扯下他的长裤，咬着牙捏着他的脸：“闭嘴特查拉！”

他抓住我的手，哈哈一笑把我压了下去。

第二天退房的时候，我还呲牙咧嘴的扶着腰。

特查拉一只手拎着我的行李箱，一手搂着我：“开心了？可以乖乖回家了？”

我瞪了他一眼：“什么时候学的这么骚的？！跟谁学的？！不穿衣服去海里诱惑我！过分！还叫什么Chadwick！哪里听来的这么白人的名字！”（某阅读mean tweets节目里chad读到的就是为什么全宇宙最酷的黑人dude要叫这么个白人名字哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈一点儿都不mean呢）

他笑了笑没说话。

我停下脚步，抢过他手里的行李箱。

他不解的看我。

“说好了我要离家出走找个天下第一好看的男人出轨的，就这样跟你回家，我不要面子的啊？”


End file.
